Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of sample analysis, and particularly, to an air drying apparatus in an ion mobility spectrometer.
Description of the Related Art
During analyzing a sample by using an ion mobility spectrometer, air is inputted as a carrier gas into an ion migration tube of the ion mobility spectrometer, and the air is dried before inputted into an ion migration tube. The air is first inputted to an air dryer, and the air dried by the air dryer is inputted into the ion migration tube. For the dryer, a desiccant needs to be replaced after many operations, which will adversely affect performances of the dryer.